Six Weeks by vbfb1
by The LUSTorium
Summary: Edward has been avoiding sexual contact with his wife for six weeks. What happens when she lays it all on the line?


******Picture Sinspiration**: 2

**Title**: Six Weeks

******Pairing**: Edward & Bella

**POV**: Bella & Edward

** Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count: **3103

**Summary**: Edward has been avoiding sexual contact with his wife for six weeks. What happens when she lays it all on the line?

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by the Ladeez of the LUSTorium. Please see the contest profile for full details.  
http:/ www. fanfiction . net/u/ 2120160**

**

* * *

**

**Six Weeks**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Six weeks. Six fucking weeks.

That's how long it has been since I've had sex with my husband.

I don't know why we haven't had sex; believe me, it's not as if I haven't tried. I've made every effort to entice him – fancy lingerie, dancing around the house in his clothes, even an impromptu strip tease. I had done everything short of getting down on my knees and begging, but nothing seems to work. His response is either he is too tired or he isn't in the mood.

I am so fucking sexually frustrated right now. I think if Edward was to even look at me with a little sexual intent, I might come.

Tonight I've decided I have to up the ante and just lay it all out on the table, so to speak.

I've made his favourite dinner, lasagne, which is in the oven warming. I also made him my famous apple pie for dessert.

It's five thirty and I know he will be home from work in about half an hour. I head upstairs to get ready.

Taking a shower, I clean myself up, removing every trace of hair from my legs, armpits and pussy. Knowing how much Edward likes when I wear my hair down, I dry and straighten my hair. I slip on a robe to stop myself from getting cold, and then grab his favourite pair of fuck-me heels from the back of the closet and put them on. I head downstairs, the anticipation killing me. Tonight we are going to resolve this no sex issue, one way or another.

I quickly pop into the kitchen and check on dinner. It is ready so I turn the oven down to a low heat. Then I head into the dining room to wait for him to come home.

As I sit there waiting from him to arrive, I start fantasising about how I hope tonight will go. Images of him fucking me hard and making me come all over the dining room table swim around in my mind, and I feel my arousal start to pool in my folds. I think about having a little five-finger fun before he gets here, but I look at the clock and realise that he should be home any moment.

I hear the garage door start to retract. My heart starts to beat at a rapid rate. _He's home_. Suddenly I begin to feel very nervous, but I squash that feeling. The horny sex kitten in me wants to be fucked tonight, and no amount of nervousness is going to stop me from trying to achieve that goal.

I shed my robe and hop up on the edge of the dining room table. I spread my legs, placing each foot on a dining chair, and rest my hands on the table behind me, causing me to arch my back a little and stick my tits further out.

I hear the garage door slam shut.

"Baby, you here?" he yells.

"In the dining room," I answer, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

My nerves peak and I have a brief argument with myself about how this is a stupid idea.

"Have you been cooking?" I hear his voice getting closer. "Because it smells delicious in here, is it..."

He stops mid-sentence as he comes around the corner and catches sight of me on the table. Wide-eyed, he takes in every inch of me, perched naked and spread-eagle on the dining room table. I'm fairly certain I see a tent immediately appear in his pants. I'm not sure but I could have sworn I heard him say "holy fuck" under his breath.

He just stands there for what feels like hours, staring at me, not saying anything. I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute in my chest. The look on his face is pure unadulterated desire. He is looking at me as though he wants to devour me.

What he does next catches me completely off guard.

He turns around and walks out. My previously rapidly beating heart now feels like it's shattered into a million pieces.

I don't know how long I sit there staring at the doorway, wallowing, before I snap out of it. I slide off the table, put my robe on and head off to find Edward; I want to know what the fuck his problem is. Who walks into a room to find their wife naked, and basically offering herself up on a platter, and just turns around and walks out?

After searching almost the whole house, I eventually find him taking a shower in our bathroom. I walk in and throw the shower curtain open, prepared to rip him a new one, until I see him standing there crying.

I quickly discard my robe and heels and jump in with him. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into my embrace. We stay that way until the water starts to turn cold. I reach behind me and turn the taps off. We get out of the shower, dry off and then I pull Edward into the bedroom. His crying finally subsides, so I figure it's time to find out what is going on.

We cuddle on the bed, up against the headboard, and before I have a chance to ask what's going on, Edward starts talking. "I'm sorry," he says. I wait, thinking he is going to follow up his statement and tell me why he is apologising, but he doesn't. After a few minutes of him not saying anything, I finally ask.

"Edward, baby, what is going on?"

We sit there for another couple of minutes and just when I think he isn't going to answer me, he finally speaks.

"I cheated." He looks at me with shame and guilt written all over his face.

"What the FUCK do you mean you cheated? I want the whole story and I fucking want it now," I yell at him as I pull out of his embrace, waiting for him to explain.

He looks at me with defeat in his eyes then starts talking. "It was about six weeks ago. Remember when I did that 72 hour shift?" I nod my head, letting him know I remembered. "Well, I was taking a nap in the on call room, and from what I remember I was having a pretty sexually explicit dream about you. I woke up thinking it was you straddling my legs, tongue-kissing me and giving me a hand job. Nearly immediately after it was over and the sleep haze lifted, I realised that I wasn't home in our bed but still at the hospital. My eyes met blue instead of brown and I nearly threw up when I realised that whore, Jessica, was on top of me and not _you_. I immediately threw her out and told her never to fucking come near me again, but I knew it was too late. I am so fucking mad at myself. Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you more than you will ever know and that I never intended for any of this to happen. I know things have been strained and I am sorry for that; it's just, every time I look at you, I feel guilty..." he trails off, sobbing again.

I quickly straddle his lap. I put my hands on both sides of his face and tilt his head up toward me so I can look him in the eye.

"Edward," I say, trying to get his attention. "Baby, I have some things to say and I need you to listen." He just nods so I keep on talking. "Firstly, you _did not_ cheat on me; the only person to blame here is that cunt, Jessica Stanley. What she did to you was sexual assault; you should have reported her and had her fired. Believe me, if she ever crosses my path, she is going to be sorry. Secondly, Edward, I love you and I wish you had told me about this sooner. What's done is done, but right now I need you to fuck me," I say as I grind myself on his lap.

Edward's eyes go wide as I feel him harden underneath me. "You're not mad at me?" He looks at me mystified, not quite understanding why I am not mad.

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you. I know you love me and I know that you would never willingly let that tramp Jessica touch you. It has been six long weeks and I have missed my husband. Please, Edward, just take me."

He doesn't even hesitate; his lips are on mine, claiming me as his.

EPOV

The moment it registers in my brain that Bella isn't mad at me, I can't keep myself away from her any longer.

I've been such a fool.

The last six weeks have been absolute torture. Every time I was around Bella, I wanted so badly to tell her what I had done, but I love her so much and I was afraid of how she would react. I didn't want her to leave me.

I knew that she was getting frustrated. Every day the outfits got sexier and the innuendo less subtle. I have wanted her so badly, but every time I thought about being with her, I was reminded what a lousy husband I was for not stopping that slut Jessica from getting me off. It was like throwing a bucket of cold water on my libido.

When I walked into the dining room tonight, she looked so fucking sexy all spread open and on display for me. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms, lay her down on the table and fuck her until she could barely walk. The moment I thought about her making me come, I remembered the last time I had done so and presto, vanishing hard-on.

I ran like the coward I am.

When she found me crying in the shower, I thought for sure she was going to yell at me and call me out on my bullshit. Instead, however, she shocked the shit out of me by getting in the shower with me and held me while I cried.

Telling her what I had done was the hardest thing I have ever done. However, to say I was shocked at her reaction was an understatement.

She still loves me. She still wants me, and she is straddled across my lap, grinding on my erection.

I am such a lucky bastard, and I plan to show her every day for the rest of forever how much she fucking means to me.

I am quickly brought out of my thoughts by Bella fucking my mouth with her tongue. I have missed her taste so much. I respond in kind, pouring all the love and desire I have into the kiss.

We sit there making out and grinding on each other for what feels like hours, but I am sure it is only minutes. I feel her reach down between us and grab my erection, rubbing it back and forth over her clit.

I know where she is going with this and I put my hand over hers, stilling her motion. She looks at me; an expression of puzzlement crossed with rejection dances over her face.

"Oh, baby, it's all right. I am not saying no. What I want is for you to put those gorgeous heels of yours back on and head back down to the dining room. When you get there I want you to sit in the exact position you were in when I came home." I barely finish my sentence before she is off my lap and out the door.

I slowly get up and follow her down to the dining room. As I round the corner, there she is, perched on the table, looking every bit as magnificent as she did when I arrived home earlier.

Instead of running away this time, I walk straight up to her, pull her flush against my body, lasciviously kissing her all over. I pull away and look at her, and the expression of joy on her face tells me all I need to know.

"That," I say, "is what I wanted to do, and should have done, earlier." I kiss her again before she can say a word.

I lay her back onto the table. She looks so gorgeous laid out before me, utterly fuckable. Fucking her is exactly what I intend to do.

I drag the fingers of my right hand down between the swell of her breasts and over her stomach to the treasure hidden below. She is so wet for me, the insides of her thighs are glistening and my fingers slide into her with ease. I thrust my fingers into her repeatedly, making sure to curl my fingers up. She is so responsive to my ministrations, writhing and moaning underneath me. I love knowing I make her feel this way. I start with two fingers, and then I add a third, her moans getting louder as her hips start to buck. I use my thumb to tease her clit every time my fingers drive into her. Just when she looks like she is about to lose it, I add a fourth finger, pounding my hand into her pussy with probably more force than I should. The screams and moans coming from Bella as she thrashes around on the table tell me that I am obviously _not _being too rough. All of a sudden, her walls clamp down on my hand like a vise, her back arches, and she comes, her juices squirting all over my arm. She is stunning as she explodes for me; I have never seen a more beautiful sight.

Before she even has time to come down from her orgasm, I plunge my cock into her until our hips are flush against one another.

"Fuck!" I scream, as the pleasure of being inside her is almost too much to bear. "Oh God, baby, I love you so much."

I start thrusting into her, slowly and deliberately. She is so warm and tight, it is like heaven and hell all wrapped into one. As I start to pick up the pace, I push her legs back until her knees are almost touching the table on either side of her body; God, I love that she is so flexible. She is so open for me, allowing me to go so deep. I fuck her hard, so hard that she has to hold onto the edge of the table to stop sliding away.

God, she feels so good, I want to stay inside her forever, but I know I can't. I feel my balls start to tighten and I know I'm close.

"Fuck... Bella... so close." I barely manage to get the words out as I try in vain to hold my orgasm at bay. I can tell she is close as I feel her walls spasm around me. I reach down and pinch her clit between my thumb and index finger, and that is all she needs as her orgasm hits her hard and fast, causing her to milk mine from me.

I collapse on top of her, unable to stay standing as my legs turn to jelly. She lifts her head a little groggily and looks at me, a look of contentment on her face. When I have regained some of my composure, I carry her upstairs to our shower, where I ravage her again against the tiles with the warm water caressing our skin.

I make love to her three more times tonight, seemingly unable to get my fill.

Six weeks later

It's hard to believe that just six weeks ago things seemed so grim. My beautiful wife, as always, knew exactly what we needed and she pushed me until she got it. Life since then has been perfect, for lack of a better word. We have had more sex in the last six weeks than I think we had in the preceding six months. We have been insatiable and adventurous, having sex in every room of the house and on any flat surface we can find.

As I walk in from work, I feel anxious. I've had a strange feeling for a couple of days now. It's as if I know something is coming, I just don't know what. As I round the corner into the dining room there she is, my sex goddess, sitting on the dining room table, naked, in exactly the same position as she was six weeks ago, except this time, she has something in her hand. I walk over to her and take it from her hand. As I take a closer look, I am filled with joy.

"We're going to have a baby?"


End file.
